


Chroma Key

by HYPERFocused



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Community: contrelamontre, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-16
Updated: 2003-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey is purple. Dan is blue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chroma Key

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the contelemontre challenge, merging colors, in the alloted 45 minutes.

Thinking back on it, Danny was never sure when Casey turned from "best friend" to "safe port in a storm", and finally into the most beloved person in his life.

The friendship had been instantaneous. None of that awkward time where you really needed alcohol or a game to comment on to make conversation possible. Of course they did have sports in common, but they quickly found out they could talk about anything.

 

It wasn't long before a good party meant a few pretty girls to dance with, and maybe spend the night, and Casey to hold court with in the corner. And really, it didn't much matter if anything happened with the girl. Dan was just as happy spending the night on Casey's couch, drinking the last of his beer, and watching shitty movies.

The transition from slightly drunk movie watching to "You might as well stay", and "that can't be very comfortable; come on, there's plenty of room in here" was like going from the simple box of eight crayons to the huge one with sixty-four colors. It was like discovering there were twenty colors between your sedate blue and Casey's more vibrant purple. It's knowing the difference between purple-blue and blue-purple, when most people can't tell you apart.

And now, Dan doesn't even look at any of the other colors. No greens or yellows catch his eye. No true reds or pale grays find their way into his bed or his heart. It's just purple and blue and the infinite spectrum between them -- a million shades and nuances -- all of them named Casey.


End file.
